


Yumikuri week -February 2014-

by MasterJiggywiggy



Series: Yumikuri Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I'm so late on this omg and it's the week i frickin made, i'll get it all done eventually though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 9 - Day 1: Separation or Trust<br/>February 10 - Day 2: Freckles or Teasing<br/>February 11 - Day 3: Inspired by a song or drunk<br/>February 12 - Day 4: Free space or Pillow fight<br/>February 13 - Day 5: Proposals or Marriage<br/>February 14 - Day 6: Valentine’s Day<br/>February 15 - Day 7: Salvation or Change or Learning<br/>February 16 - Bonus day: NSFW<br/>February 17 - Bonus bonus day: Ymir’s birthday<br/>(The dates aren't gonna be accurate because I'm hella late with this. Oops.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Separation or Trust

I push my lips hard against hers, yearning for every last ounce of affection I can obtain. Her sweet taste lingers on my mouth and dances at the tip of my tongue. “Do you really have to go?” I ask for the thousandth time. 

“Yes, Ymir,” she sighs, breath forming tiny ice crystals when she exhales. The edges of her mouth pull up into a slightly amused smile. 

“Historia,” my voice sounds so whiny. When it comes to her I'm a needy mess. 

“Ymir,” she mocks me half-heatedly before pulling me into another embrace. 

I run my hands though her long, blonde hair. This softness on my skin is all I want to feel. My hands wrap around her. I fend off the bitter winter wind with my body as I pull her into my chest. I don't want to face the cold without her... 

Historia got accepted into her first choice college. (Of course, cause she's an overachiever. A brilliant fuckin' overachiever.) That's great and all, I know, but the school is across the country. That means I won't be able to see her for months on end. All of the planning we did feels like nothing now that the day of departure has finally arrived. The preparations seem to make saying 'goodbye' so much more difficult. It still hurts. My bed will be empty. There will be no hand for me to hold, no lips to kiss. 

“I'll call you every single day,” she promised. “just make sure you answer,” she added as she kissed me again. She knows me too well. 

I chuckle, “I'll be by my phone every moment of the day.” Sarcasm laced my voice but I was being sincere. She hugged me tighter. 

“I'm going to miss you so much,” the sadness is betraying her voice. 

“I love you,” I say as I bury my face in her hair. The people were lining up at the gate now. Flight numbers and sad goodbyes swirled around in the air. Now it was my turn, “bye, Christa.” I sniffle as she lets go of me. She grips the handle of her rolling suitcase tightly.

“I love you too. Bye, Ymir,” she says before stealing another kiss. I savor the taste, letting the feelings flow freely through me.

I watch her as she walks away. Every few steps, she turns to look back at me, a sad smile etched on her face. I cannot even bring myself to force a smile as I wave goodbye.


	2. Day 2: Freckles or Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this like a journal entry of Christa's. It's just cute to think of her writing about Ymir when she can't sleep or when things are getting bad.

Sleep seems to evade me. I'm laying here and Ymir is snoring softy in the spot next to me. I'm trying to count her freckles, but after one hundred numbers get boring. I think I want to create a map of all the freckles from her cheeks to her knees. 

There are the freckles on her cheeks. Little splotches dotting the space across her nose. Sometimes they become so thick they look like they could be a band-aid for all her bloody noses.

When her shirt falls down to reveal her shoulders, the dots exposed remind me so much of the stars we watch at night. They are speckled across the expanse of her tan skin, reaching from shoulder to shoulder and everywhere in between. Clusters like little constellations orbit around the knobs of the bones in her spine. 

There is a small cluster of freckles on the left side of the small of her back. I always run my hand across them. Though, I try to run my hand across them all. 

On her butt, there are flecks and specks of a light color and they form a strange pattern I've never been able to follow quite right. 

Her knobby knees are so splattered. It reminds me of the mess made from painting.   
It's like she lost a fight with the sun. When she lays stomach up to the sky, I always smile and remind myself to look for new freckles. 

\- Historia


End file.
